


Dark Desires

by onehellofabutlerx



Series: The Retreat: Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, GL, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Paddling, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: Sequel to "The Retreat": archiveofourown.org/works/8775544Home again after a crazy week of foursomes, Clarke and Lexa decide to spice up their home sex-life. Bringing in new ideas from the wild sexual experiences of their trip, Lexa taps into the dark and delicious world of BDSM.





	1. Back Home

It had been nearly a month since Clarke and Lexa had been on that crazy trip. Normal life set back in slowly, making that amazing adventure in the retreat, seem more and more like a dream. Almost like a memory from someone else's life, one that was heavenly... Despite it's not so heavenly nature, ironically. But it had happened. And just like it was unspokenly promised, it would never be forgotten.

"Clarke..." the beginnings of what sounded like a question ended flatly as Lexa strayed off.

The two women set opposite each other on the small blue couch, Clarke had been poured over a book the past hour, while Lexa had difficulty maintaining focus on her phone.

"Yeah." Clarke answered uninterestedly, turning a page. Her gaze never leaving the novel.

"I was thinking-" Lexa began before being cut-off.

"That's nice." Clarke said evenly, trying to send the message she didn't want to break from her book right now.  
Annoyed Lexa lightly kicked Clarke's foot, not hard, but effectively drawing out her attention.

"What, what. Sorry. It's really getting good and I-" Clarke's speedy response came to a slow stop when she actually met Lexa's serious expression. "Is something wrong?" Clarke asked, tentatively watching Lexa, though she was somewhat unreadable, something was obviously heavy on her mind.

"I've been thinking a lot recently, about the trip." Lexa begin, noting Clarke's obvious worried expression, change into one even more so.

The blond must have been under the impression that, that she was being broken up with... That the experience of it all, turned her to desire others and not her. Clarke heart dropped thinking too fast, as she swallowed dryly. 

"Whatever you're thinking Clarke, that isn't it." Lexa interjected before moving on.

A stiff sigh of relief passed as some of the tension fell away.

"What is it then?" Clarke asked, trying to maintain herself from distracting again.

"I want to get into... BDSM." Lexa said cautiously, but her words sounded sure. 

Clarke visibly relaxed, back meeting the arm of the couch again... She hadn't even realized she'd set up, tension had the effect on Clarke. First warning signs of danger and the blond was ready to act, to defend, or aid. But this... This wasn't serious.

"Is that all?" Clarke retorted, half amused Lexa would even get so serious about experimentation.

"Yes. After we got back from that trip... I felt like something had been awakened in me. It just... It just felt right." Lexa said looking at Clarke squarely "...Since we've been home, we've pretty much just fallen back into our old ways of vanilla sex."

Clarke's eyebrows raised slightly at the terminology Lexa had just dropped, Lexa had indeed changed a lot since this trip, grown up sexually even. While Clarke had long known all the various terms for types of sex, Lexa had always been the sheep on that topic. She must have been pretty serious to have obviously done research like this.

"We have, yeah. I kind of just figured that was how you preferred it... Lex if something is on your mind, I'm not a mind reader, why wait a month to bring this up?" Clarke said, putting her book down and shifting just a bit closer "Of course, we can do that, if that's what you're asking." 

Even though they had both had fun on their trip, Clarke had figured Lexa enjoyed the event as a one-hit oner. It seemed like one of those things she drug her into, because she wanted to try it out herself, and even though Lexa had fun at the time, she didn't think any of the hard tricks learned there would permanently stick. So this turned into a pleasant surprise. Though true, Clarke didn't have any major particular kinks as far as she was aware, bringing kinks into her regular sex-life was not opposed, instead quite the opposite, it was exciting and adventurous.

Maybe Clarke had kinks after all, and being adventurous was one of them. Though this information would be kept under-wraps, Lexa didn't need to know the full excitement from the proposal, inflating Lexa's ego was not something she ever wanted to do. Lexa was perfect being strong and humble in her own way, tipping the balance from where it set would not be good.

"Good... I was worried you might not want to change things too much." Lexa answered, reflecting Clarke's thoughts of her directly back to Clarke's ironic silent amusement.   
"Then I'll go ahead and finish ordering some of the things I wanted for us."

Clarke blinked. "Things?" She questioned.

They already owned a dildo, and rope hardly counted as plural.

Lexa tapped at her phone again, showing Clarke the small screen "This is one of the things in my cart." 

A leather cover St. Andrews cross, showed from the glowing screen, equipped fully with arm and leg straps at each end. Clarke was taken aback, mouth parting slightly with her enamored surprise, the small glisten on her pink lips did not go unnoticed by Lexa. The brunette was turned on, just by thinking about it.

"Where... Would we even put something like that?" Clarke said, staring at the picture, she had honestly expected to see handcuffs or maybe a paddle.

"We'll figure it out. But yes, you aren't opposed... So I'm checking out. The rest of my order can be a surprise, when it arrives." Lexa said, pulling the phone out of Clarke's gaze.

Clarke couldn't disagree, they did have a nice sized house even though it wasn't the biggest, it was good for its location in the city of LA. And if it was able to fold up, the cross wouldn't be too hard to store when not in use.

"Sub dom relationships are really so..." Lexa strayed off, searching for the right words "I can't believe I never discovered this sooner. I really can't wait to try these things out with you. Just you and me, no competitions, no pressure... Just us."


	2. Close Your Eyes

"I'll be back in a bit." Lexa said, pulling Reaper's leash along. 

The little guy had gotten very hairy since they'd first gotten him a few weeks ago. Lexa was still getting used of him, not having spent much time with the little white ball of fluff herself. Knowing this, Clarke volunteered Lexa to take him to the groomers, on the deal she'd make dinner tonight.  
Clarke simply smiled and waved in response, taking a small sip of her creamy milk shake. It was a good thing she didn't buy whipped cream too often, because Lexa loved putting it on everything. Including the milkshakes Lexa had made for them both. Clarke didn't care for tons of sweets, but it was undeniably good anyway.  
The door shut, and Clarke had the house to herself. Flicking on the surround sound, Clarke put a random electric station to clean by.

Kaskade came blaring ringing in, filling the room as Clarke turned it up _"So let me disarm you. Let me disarm you~"_

Clarke wearing nothing but a thin form fitting tank top, grey underwear and socks danced her way into the kitchen. Dancing and cleaning was always the blonds favorite way to get chores done. Half-way finished sponging off the breakfast bar, the door bell rang. 

"Back already, she must have forgotten something." Clarke thought to herself, rinsing off the soap bubbles from her hand Clarke stalked over to the door, pulling it open, loud music spilling out.

"Deliver for a... Lexa?" A UPS man said reading from his tablet, he was holding a ridiculously long box. 

Clarkes eyes widened. "Just a second." Shutting the door, she turned the music down and grabbed her robe and throwing it on to cover her near nakedness. 

Returning she signed for the massive box, the tanned man put it down just inside the door. 

"Alright, let me just grab the others and you'll be all set." The man said before heading back to his truck. 

He returned with a medium sized square box, and a rectangular long one underneath it, planting them both beside the huge one. 

"Have a good day ma'am." The man said, as Clarke shut the door behind him. 

She couldn't take her eyes off the large unmarked boxes now littering her floor, all thoughts of cleaning had left her. Gravity of what was in them hitting her heavily, the big one must have been the cross... But the smaller two. It was so tempting to just open them all up, but Lexa would likely get upset at her ruining the "surprises" she had in store. As frustrating as it was, Clarke left it going back to clean and make dinner.  
About an hour later Lexa came home, with a very girly looking Reaper. His hair was trimmed in funny places, finished off with a red bow placed on his head, he looked like a female. Seeing it, Clarke wondered if she really did hate that dog, chuckling to herself, but the thought was dismissed when Lexa kissed the side of his head before putting him in the office, where his bed was set up. 

"Your boxes came." Clarke prompted, when Lexa didn't have any reaction to seeing the large boxes littering the front room. 

"I saw." Lexa answered smugly, before removing her jacket. The house was filled with the smell of Clarke's cooking, roast chicken, and a variety of vegetables. "Glad you  
waited for me. -Smells great in here." 

The two had dinner, filtered with small talk about the groomer, though Clarke couldn't really focused on it. She was just pushing through it to get to opening those boxes, it was plaguing her mind. Lexa picked up on it, catching Clarke's eye wandering over to the boxes in front of the door.

"That eager, are you?" Lexa said smirking.

"I just... " Haze falling from Clarke's eyes, she looked at Lexa "Yes." she said bluntly. 

After unboxing the cross and the flat box, Clarke found to her surprise and delight, there were a couple different lingerie outfits for both, her and Lexa inside the rectangular box. 

"This is for you." Lexa handed the blond one that was basically a black strappy bikini and bra with an attached laced corset, the crisscross pattern across the chest and back were delicate and elaborate. 

Though it looked like a challenge to put it on. Clarke took it, running her finger tips across the lace.

"Try it out?" Lexa said, breaking Clarke from her thoughts. 

"Right now?" Clarke questioned.

"Why not?" Lexa replied, while attaching the wrist restraints to the cross. 

Several minutes later Clarke returned, body adorned with the elaborate straps, it fit her like a glove. Clarke cleared her throat to bring attention to her as she stood in the doorway, Lexa turned drinking in the view without shame. Eyes filled with lust, Lexa studied her from head to toe, if only looks could ravage. 

"You're perfect." Lexa said, staring almost too hard.

Clarke felt heat rise to her cheeks as she realize Lexa had stopped at the crouch-less underwear she was sporting. Honestly she hadn't realized they were crouch-less until she put them on, good thing she'd done her maintenance shave down there this morning in the shower.

"Yes you are." Clarke answered, regaining her nerve as lust started to take place of her uncertainty in the outfit. 

Lexa had changed as well, wearing a slightly more covering leather outfit, though it exposed skin in exactly the right places. Lexa knew what looked good on her body.  
Stalking over, Clarke arched a leg over Lexa's, the two kissed passionately in front of the x shaped cross, heated breath mixing as excitement grew stronger. The cross was on its support legs, and in the table position instead of up against the wall. A thin rectangular platform ran down the center of the cross with a small head rest, so its victim could use it laying down, or standing up.

"You ready?" Lexa said lowly, barely more than a whisper. 

Clarke nodded her response, Lexa taking her hand to help her get into position. It wasn't comfortable, but comfort wasn't the point. Immobility was. Lexa first secured one hand, kissing her exposed wrist, before moving over to kiss the other, then locking it away as well. Lexa produced a small vibrator, switching it on, she silently ran it down Clarke's exposed skin sending shivers, the brunette drug it downward moving towards her feet, securing those as well. Clarke shivered, completely at the mercy of her lover.

"We need a safe word." Lexa said, settling between Clarke's legs. 

"Ark." Clarke blurted out the first thing that came to mind, wanting to get on with it "It's not a word that could be confused with anything else, so it works." her words smoothed the half confused look on Lexa's face.

"Ark, it is." Lexa echoed, a hand snaked dangerously up Clarke's thigh. "Close your eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep each chapter at around 1,000 words. Went over a tad, but I think I'll take this scene slow its going to be one of the steamiest (I hope), BDSM being one of my writing strong suits.


	3. Slow

Eyes wide shut, Clarke promised, no sneaking glimpses. In darkness she waited, feeling only the heat of her warm lover near, a heartbeat, two... Nothing. Lexa smoothed a soft hand over the blonds most intimate place, but only a gentle stroke. Deciding it wasn't fair to expect Clarke to not to look, Lexa swiftly fastened a silky black blindfold around Clarke's head. Returning to her place between her legs, Lexa trailed something light, delicate across her barest of parts, causing Clarke to quiver slightly. The foreign object made small patterns on her skin... A feather. Clarke's touch senses were now awake, judging by the small shiver she gave in response.

Lexa lent down and kissed a spot near the blonds navel. The brunette traded the feather for a can of whipped cream. Something sweet, for her sweet fitting. A circle of cream on her belly, and one on her lower region. Lexa took her time lapping away the sweet cream, tasting her lovers sweet skin beneath, working her way south, Lexa's tongue finally connected with Clarke's bundle of nerves... Sweet, mixing with the slightly salty unique musk, that was Clarke. Swirling her tongue, Lexa sucked Clarke's pussy clean. A soft moan echoed from her lover, as she pulled away, back slightly arched off the cross.

A beautiful sight, shaken, adorned in straps, helpless.... And ready. Clarke heard the almost silent vibrator switch back on, and draw closer. It was on a high setting, when it connected with her inner thigh, she couldn't help but to shift impatiently, not moving by much, given the restraints. Lexa enjoyed each small reaction as she lazily brought the vibrator near were Clarke had so desperately wanted, and then diverting its path, intentionally denying her the pleasure she was already starting to ache for.  
Feeling merciful, Lexa finally connected, slowly, tortiously rubbing against her lovers clit with it. Up and down, in motions so very slow, Clarke's wetness grew more, taking advantage of it Lexa allowed the vibrator to get coated from the juices at the blonds entrance, before returning to the every slow motions, working her clitoris.  
Another soft moan, more forceful escaped Clarke's parted lips. Again, at just the peak of build Lexa removed the vibrator no intention of finishing off her lover just yet. Her fun was just beginning.

Switching the small vibrator on a lower setting, she inserted it firmly, stretching out Clarke's folds. It was too much, nearly reaching paradise then being drawn back out, only to be brought to its gates once again. Torture, of the sweetest variety. At this point Clarke was nearly dripping, she was beyond ready to ride. Licking her lips, Lexa fastened a large flesh toned dildo onto her strap-on, coating it generously with in cherry flavored lube. Clarke was waiting for the vibrator to be removed, for the ride. But to her surprise she felt the head of the dildo centered over her ass. Breaking the promise, her eyes opened from under the blind fold. This wasn't what she'd expected. Lexa's dexterous fingers smeared Clarke's wetness over the back entrance, adding lube to the mix, she inserted her middle finger. Heat, Clarke's insides were so warm and tight, working the finger in and out she added a second. Deliciously stretching her tight hole, separating her to fingers at the opening to force it wide.

Clarke panted, it burned, but felt amazing at the same time. Vibrator adding to the mix of her flurry of sensations. Lexa pulled her fingers away, knowing what this meant, Clarke swallowed, hoping the preparation was enough, judging by the dildo head she felt before... Lexa lined up, pushing the hard cock in slowly, Clarke's entrance tried to resist somewhat, though once the head entered... The rest slid in without too much pressure. Clarke gasped, it was painfully large... Paying close attention to Clarke's expression, the brunette went slow. Finally reaching the hilt, Lexa waited fully seated inside Clarke's ass. After what seemed like only a beat, Lexa started to move, slowly, but firmly and in rhythm. Perfect, it felt like she was being ass fucked by a machine. Lexa sped up, pounding into the blond harder, each stroke hitting deep. Lexa used a free hand to return to rubbing Clarke's clit with her thumb, the other hand holding her waist for leverage.

Each stroke emptying and filling, Clarke was starting to see stars from behind her hooded eyes, breath quickening as a sheen of sweat covered her exposed body. Lexa enjoyed the bounce she was creating on Clarke's breast, egging her on for more. The blond couldn't help herself from the pleasured whimpers passing through her as Lexa turned the vibrator to its highest setting. Move back to rub her clit roughly in time with each pound to her stretched ass, Clarke could barely stand it, toes curling to the stimulation. Time seemed to have no relevance anymore, all that mattered was Lexa's connected trusts, and the heightening hot build between her legs from the clit stimulation and vibrator.  
Gripping the leather wrist restraints, the sound of Lexa's grunts from pounding into her was the last straw. Clarke came violently, her back arched as far as it could being tied down, mouth slacking open, vulgar sounds pouring out, as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

Out of breath she slumped. Lexa came to a slow stop, pulling out, she removed the buzzing vibrator, taking note of the sensitive shiver in Clarke's legs as she did so. Running her warm fingers over Clarke's pussy, the blond tried to draw her knees to gather being hyper sensitive from her orgasm. She was spent, but even though she was stroking over her slightly swallow clit, the blond refused to utter a word. Almost as if it were a small dare in her own strength. Lexa had a wicked idea... How far could she push her lover?  
Licking her fingers clean, Lexa looked down at her gorgeous lover, body spread so perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only chapter I've ever written to lack any dialog.


	4. Overload

Clarke parted her lips, hard plastic slipping in her mouth it was cooling to the touch. She would ride out this unspoken game of endurance, see it to the end. The ball gag fit her snuggly, spreading her lips apart seductively. Though it felt good to challenge Lexa in this way, the blond knew that her body was already drained and hyper sensitive from the session only moments ago.

Lexa considered inserting the vibrator back in her lovers folds on low, and leaving her there for a time, while she went off and did other things, shower maybe... Just to reveal in Clarke's pleasure overload. But it was too soon to try something like that out, they were both fairly new to the whole dom-sub thing and as hungry for Clarke as she was, Lexa did not want to mottle up their first real BDSM pleasure session. Sweeping her hair off one shoulder and tossing it back, Lexa stepped back between Clarke's legs. She would finish this off now, instead of stringing it out for too much longer. As tempting as it was.

"Since you can't speak any longer, I want you to grunt if you want me to stop." Lexa said, looking Clarke squarely in her fleshed face. 

"You wish, you'd love to see defeat, but you won't have it." Clarke thought to herself, but nodded in answer.

Lexa could read her lover they had been together so long, and when Clarke was determined about something, she was all or nothing. Head strong. Smirking to herself, Lexa lined up her large strap-on from before, with the cleanly shaven pussy before her. It had already been a few short minutes since Clarke's last orgasm, she had her time of rest. Or at last all she would get tonight. Lexa pushed in, fully seating herself inside Clarke's warm folds. Clarke closed her eyes as Lexa began moving, it almost hurt, but it felt so good,  
she was so filled. 

Lexa started off fairly slow, but quickly fell into a much firmer, faster pace, Clarke's moans egging her on. Sure to hit that special spot inside with each pass of the hard length. Clarke couldn't help but moan, throat becoming too dry, while her mouth watered from the deliciousness of it all. The blond drooled around the ball gag, she couldn't help it. When Lexa returned the skilled fingers to Clarke's clit, she jolted slightly from the violent wave of pleasure that shot out from between her legs. Gripping the wrist restraints so hard, her nail started to dig into the leather covering. Lexa worked up a sweat, pumping without mercy into Clarke's tired hole. 

Clarke's game was slipping, she would have to cop out soon... She couldn't take much more. But no, she wouldn't- All the thoughts cleared snapping away into a powerful blinding wave of pleasure, she shock as her second orgasm of the night wracked through her body. Lexa kept up her strokes, until Clarke's back no longer arched off the cross, and she slumped slightly. The brunette pulled out of her lovers quivering body so slowly, panting from the exertion. Clarke opened her eyes again, realizing her toes were still curled she relaxed, looking down at her lover, drool running down her cheek, hair out of place, pussy swallow and dripping. Lexa enjoyed this more than Clarke would ever know, the sight alone did things to her. Both exhausted, Lexa removed the gag from Clarke's mouth.

"You did well, holding out till the end." Lexa said honestly, undoing the wrist restraints, followed by the ankle restraints. 

Clarke set up, after glow prevent even through the sudden heavy tiredness she felt, stepping down off the cross. "That... Was amazing." Clarke said, looking Lexa in the eyes before kissing her.

She'd wanted so much to win the little game of endurance before, but that was all but forgotten, ego as well after she was wrecked with the second orgasm. Even though a small part of her didn't want to admit it... Clarke loved every minute of it. If she wasn't so tired, the blond would already be thinking about next time. Planning what tools, and which of their new toys they would use for session two. But that would come for later. 

Lexa started the shower, stepping in the hot water cleansed the sweat from her body. Only a few seconds passed, before Clarke entered the bathroom, to Lexa's surprise to join her in the shower.

"You don't mind, do you pretty girl?" Clarke asked, standing outside the cracked open shower door, she'd already removed her 'clothes', if one could call the barely covering lingerie such.

Lexa's eyes lit up slightly as she opened the shower door the rest of the way "Of course not."

They never showered together, always in a rush and on their own schedules. So this... This was a welcomed change. Lexa stepped back, allowing Clarke to get closest to the shower head. Water ran over Clarke's full breast, the damping blond hair framed them beautifully. Taking Clarke's wash cloth from her, the brunette began gently, tentatively washing her lover head to toe. Making sure the soap bubbles reached every inch of her. Clarke was surprised by this, but didn't resist.

"So this is after-care." she thought to herself, balancing as Lexa cleaned her. 

That night Lexa held Clarke in her arms, both of them exhausted they quickly fell into a deep sleep. Counting in for one of the best nights rest either of them had, had for a while. 

The following morning, Clarke lazily opened her eyes, finding Lexa still sound asleep arm draped over her breast, hand loosely holding one. She chuckled, even in her sleep. Lexa was becoming a sex monster. But she couldn't complain, after all it was her own fault for making Lexa go on that trip that started it all. Clarke wouldn't change a thing. Glancing over at her nightstand her eyes went wide, as she locked on to the alarm clock... That didn't go off. 10:30 

"I'm late for work!"


	5. Sunset

Watching the people come and go, Clarke counted the hours, she had never been more impatient to get back home to her sweetheart than she was today. Time seemed to stretch on endlessly. Funny because it seems that time flies when you want it to last, and stretches beyond belief when you're waiting for something. As lunch slowly rolled around, Clarke got a text.

  
**Lex:**

"When you get off meet me at the pier"

Clarke's eyes lit up, tapping away her response she slipped the phone back into her pant pocket. Lexa wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but she did have her romantic moments. It had been a while since they'd visited the beach, living so close to one sometimes things get taken for granted. Three hours later, Clarke found herself walking towards the boardwalk. She stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket, even though it was teetering on the eve of the day, it wasn't actually cold, though feeling the cool sea breeze on her face... The motion was instinctive.

"Clarke!" the blond pulled her eyes away from the sparkling waves, to land on the place where the voice had echoed from. 

Lexa stood waving, gracing the with her beautiful smile. Its glimmer rivaled the waves sunset spark, a rare sight from the normally more serious woman, it was nice to see her soften once in a while. Even with the almost Goth eye makeup she wore, could not hold it down. Clarke found herself heading towards her lover at a faster pace, finally entering into her space the blond embraced Lexa. The days long hours of waiting to see her again, were more relevant than she'd thought. She'd hugged the brunette, taking in her warmth, and the clean smell of her hair over the saltine sent of the ocean. 

"I missed you." Clarke said simply, almost embraced at her own excited display, but it didn't really matter.

"I can tell. -I missed me too." Lexa teased, earning a playful swat. 

But the kiss that followed as they started two walk, set the mood back into its euphoric dreamy one. Soft music echoed from the various live talents that littered the boardwalk behind them, bouncing off the lightly crowded pier they strolled down, blending with the sound of the waves below. Regardless of the crowds, the lights, everything... Lexa saw no one but Clarke, she was the only person in the world around them. Clarke felt the intensity of her lovers gaze, and released her soft hold on Lexa's hand to hook arms with her as they walked. It seemed their session last night was making the two fall in love all over again, if that were even possible. They noticed each other on a deep level, and were at harmony. 

Reaching the ferries wheel, Clarke bought them both some overpriced blue cotton candy to share, before getting on the ride. 

"Do you remember what today is?" Lexa asked, snaking a hand around Clarke's waist, warm.

Lexa hadn't expected her the question to be answered, she was often quietly sentimental about small things, more so than Clarke. There was never any rough feelings about Clarke not remembering the small things though. They were different people, and that's ok. Clarke nodded the negative, sucking a finger clean of the blue sugary candy.

They rose to the top of the wheel, the stunning ocean view shining in the sunset "It's the 23rd of July. And this is where we shared... Our first kiss." Lexa said, leaning in she gently kissed the blond, tasting her sweet lips under the evening stars. 

Clarke closed her eyes, cupping Lexa's face as they lost themselves in each other's eyes, the moment felt like a million years, but was over in a heartbeat. 

"I love you." Clarke said, little more than a whisper, breaking from the kiss, she rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. Melting into her for the rest of the ride.

This evening was perfect. All their troubles, and worries felt far away. Fiery passion by night, and romance by day that would rival any storybook ending. Most people will never find this level of happiness, but they were truly soul mates, if such a thing existed. 

A little while later, with the sun having vanished over the watery horizon, Clarke and Lexa found themselves a small distance away from the pier sitting in the cool sand. Temperature slowly becoming too cold for their attire, their perfect evening was ending. Most of the crowds had disbursed, and the music had stopped, leaving them to listen only to the crashing of the rising tide. 

Clarke's eyes wandered from the sea, to Lexa who seemed deep in thought. Breaking her concentration on the waves, Clarke smoothly slid into Lexa's lap, kissing her shoulder. Lexa grabbed on to her waist, enjoying the pressure of their closeness through their clothes. 

"Let's go home." Clarke said, not giving away how she looked forward to their night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we have reached the end. I'm not sure if the story will have a part three or not to continue it, but for now: this is the end. Thank you for reading, to everyone who followed thus far, and thank you for all of your comments and kudos, I appreciate each one. -Happy holidays.


End file.
